dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 38: Battle for the Ages
Battle for the Ages is the thirty-eighth episode of the series and the twelfth episode of the third season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on 9 December 2006. It was then aired in Canada on March 10, 2007 and in Australia on June 1, 2007. Plot Summary Artha Penn is worried because if he doesn't win this final race of the season, he might lose his chance to get into The Academy until next year, meanwhile Moordryd Paynn finished the race by eliminating other racers. Artha is now ready to race the final race of the season with a confident look of Beau. Everybody was very competitive since this was the last race of the season and the last chance to earn more points. When a racer was tried to ram into Artha, Moordryd throws Dragbox at Artha by taking advantage of the situation. Artha uses his Mag-Burst to and the Dragbox lands on the other racer and she gets knocked out of the race. After a while the only two left were Artha and Moordryd but Moordryd was in lead. Artha use White Repel gear to sling himself over and under the railing and then uses the Red Thruster Gear to launch himself up ahead the track and that puts him in the lead. Armeggaddon tells the Moordryd that he will take care of Artha, and he will have his change to go to The Academy secure. Armeggaddon appears at the race track. Meanwhile seeing Artha is lead in the race, Word Paynn sends his Invisible Wraith dragons to stop Artha in his tracks. Word of cautions comes from Parmon Sean, he informs Artha about two wraith dragons approaching him. Armeggaddon sees the wraith dragons and freezes them place. Parmon becomes worried when he senses strong presence of black draconium through his gear. Both Conner Penn and Word Paynn senses this strong power because Armeggaddon's heavy influence of black draconium and through and ancient technique tough by the Dragon Priests. Connor Penn hurries to the dragon temple and says Artha might be in danger. Both Word and Connor wear their gear of Mortis and Drakkus and are ready to face Armageddon with their evolved dragons. Armeggaddon attacks Artha and both Artha and Beau drops off the racing track. Beau mags Artha , and they turn in to Dragon Booster and Dragon Of Legend. Moordryd argues to Armageddon that he can win without cheating and dioesn't need his help. Armeggaddon groaned "You should be THANKING me fool". Moordryd continues and gets surprised to see Artha ahead of him, of course being the Dragon Of Legend beau has the ability to fly and return to race. Moordryd informs Artha to stop racing and an evil force is after him, he should stop racing if the wants to survive. Artha continue to race and says "He rather take his chances for the academy!" Armeggaddon, along with everyone: Parmon, Lance and Kitt, were surprised to see him safe and sound back on the track. Armageddon informs Moordryd that he should stay back otherwise he will not survive his next attack on Artha . Armageddon using his powerful Mag-Burst split the racing track in front of Artha and Moordryd and they both start to fall down, a fall that was impossible for them to survive as an ordinary racers. They either need to Dragon and Shadow Booster to use the ancient Mag-Inversion that Artha performed in the race, they described it as being the laws of physics of gravity. Well since both Artha and Moordryd didn't know about other being Shadow and Dragon Booster, Artha tells Moordryd to perform Mag-Inversion which he did not know. Artha says they need to try together, and even though not mention they both need to believe in their dragons to survive the fall and "RELEASE THEIR DRAGONS!". Both Beau and Decepshun shot and combined their Mag-Burst and they both manage to survive the fall. While, Artha and Moordryd were dealing with them falling, Drakkus was the first one to face Armageddon, Drakkus says to Armageddon that he can't win and there is no way he could channel that much draconium energy that could defeat him when he doesn't even had a dragon. Well, he shouldn't have said that because not one but he had eight dragon. Armageddon had The Dragon League of Eight. All of them channel their draconium energy into Armageddon and they both started fighting, It stopped, for that moment, with Drakkus hitting the wall with his dragon Abandonn. Mortis and Pax came to this rescue, they Mag-Bursted Armageddon away. Drakkus said "YES Mortis, together we can defeat him." The fierce battle started between the three. Artha and Moordryd saw Mortis and Drakkus with their dragons, he said "Look those are the dragons we saw at the place of the Ancient Armour". Well, Moordryd said a bit too much, after hearing the Ancient Armour, Artha realized he was talking about the Shadow Booster Armor Bracelet, similar to one he has for being Dragon Booster. He glaces at Moordryd arms and see the Shadow Booster Bracelet. He replies back with "So you are the SHADOW BOOSTER!" And so does Moordryd realizes and says "And that Booster Bracelet makes you the Dragon Booster." Then suddenly both bracelet starts to light up and shows them a Flashback in which both the ancient Shadow and Dragon Booster work together to defeat Prophecy and other orange dragons. Artha says it makes sense, "all five booster are meant to work together!". Then both race off to help Mortis and Drakkus who were about to get destroyed. Armageddon uses the ancient Mag-Fury technique that shoots down intense shower of mag energy bolts. Both Mortis and Drakkus realize now that he is the "Legendary Armageddon from the ancient dragon human war." They both came to an conclusion that he came from the Lost Shadow Track. Well now the climax act of the episode, even though the whole episode was climactic in my opinion. Armageddon uses Mag-Pull to destroy them, he had mag power from not one but eight dragons. Both Mortis's and Drakkus's dragon were exhausted and they both gave up! Shadow and Dragon booster came to their rescue. They all said they will not give up and will fight back. Armageddon was surprised to see Shadow Booster since he helped him a lot to gain the power he has currently. All four began to channel their mag energy and created Mag-Shield, the mag shield was huge and from all four dragons. After the Mag-Shield followed a strong Mag-Burst that blew away and knocked out Armageddon and his all eight dragons. Mortis said "There are few thing in the world that make use put apart our differences and come together." "Yes, of course Mortis BUT very few" replied Drakkus and races back to his citadel. Artha and Moordryd have a talk and now they both need to prepare for next final competition since they didn't finish the race. Important Events *Artha learned to perform the Mag-Inversion technique. *Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster worked together just liked they once did as seen in the flashback. *The original League of Eight were shown to be alive but they were missing their Bone-Marks. *Armageddon is know to come from The Shadow Track and revealed to be not from this time period. Quotes & Trivia *To be added here. Gallery 1. artha-and-beau-speeding-up-using-repel-gear.png|Artha uses Repel gear to sling over the raling and then red thurster gear to gain speed and lead in the race. 2. beau-and-artha-about-to-get-rammed-into-wall.png|Beau and Artha about to get rammed in to the wall by Moordryd 3. artha-and-beau-used-mag-inversion.png|Artha and Beau performs Mag-Inversion that launches them up into the air and then safely back on to the track. 4. decpshun-and-moordry-about-to-ram-into-wall.png|Moordryd and Decepshun about to get rammed into the wall 5. armeggadon-froze-word's-wraiths.png|Arrmeggadon freezes Word Paynn's wraith dragons 6. arrmeggadon's-mag-burst-throw-artha-off-the-race-track.png|Armeggadon uses Mag-Burst to throw Artha and Beau off the racing track 7. morts-and-drakkus-hit-by-mag-fury.png|Drakkus and Mortis take cover when Arrmeggadon uses Mag-Fury 8. mag-inversion-by-artha-and-moordryd.png|Artha, Beau, Moordryd and Decepshun perform Mag-Inversion to save themselves from the fall 9. dragon-and-shadow-booster-toghather.png|Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster toghether! 10. the-team-of-four.png|Artha, Mortis, Moordryd and Drakkus join their forces to defeat Arrmeggadon 11. the-mega-mag-inversion-by-four.png|All four of them perfom powerful Mag-Shield and Mag-Push that knocks out Arrmeggadona and his eight dragons 12. arrmeggadon-defeated.png|Mortis, Drakkus, Artha and Moordryd toghather Video *To be added here. Category:Episodes